The Goddess' Rule
by L.J. Pynn
Summary: Loki finds himself catering to every need of his Sister. She seems less interested in ruling Asgard, however, than she does ruling Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Loki believed he was the bad sibling among the family. Odin was sure to leave them with the truth about Hela's existence a mere moment before his final departure. He warned his sons of her power. She emerged from the portal almost immediately following his demise. He was the only tool holding her back for so long. Now it was up to Thor and Loki to do the same. As always, they were sure they could end this before it ever began. Never were they more wrong.

She stood before them, clad in shredded black skintight outfit. Her skin was pale as the night's moon and her hair long and black as the sky surrounding it. She more closely resembled Loki, the adopted son than Thor, Odin's own blood.

"So, he's gone," She started, "It's a shame. I would've liked to have seen that."

The brothers looked to one another before they began to attempt negotiation.

"You must be Hela. I'm Thor. Son of Odin."

"Really? You don't look like him," She casually remarked. Loki stepped forward.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," he suggested, albeit sure that she was uninterested in such a bargain.

" You sound like him," She said back. Loki wondered if he should take it as a compliment. She and him seemed more the same now. Even her next words mirrored his own from years ago as he stood prosperously over the crowd of humans.

"Kneel," She ordered.

"Beg your pardon?" Loki inquired. The brothers stood still, dumbfounded by her order. Her hand extended out to her side and a sword of obsidian formed into her grip. It seemed to do so out of the air around it.

"Kneel before your queen," She clarified with a tone of arrogance.

She was not going to go down with words. Loki had predicted such, but apparently so did Thor.

"I don't think so," He spoke confidently.

Loki turned to him as he quickly sprung into action. He stepped forward and threw his mighty hammer toward her. She did not yield in its path. In fact, she threw her own hand forward and stopped Mjolnir just an arm's length in front of her. Loki had never seen such a thing. He stared in confusion and disbelief.

"It's not possible…" Thor struggled to speak as all of his strength tried to push the hammer forward. It only trembled in her hand.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible."

She smiled as her grip tightened. The hammer shrieked as it began to fracture. Finally, with a final effort, she collapsed it in her had. It burst in a thunderous explosion of lightning. Loki shielded himself, having but a split second to brace for the shockwave that hit he and his brother with the strength of an army. The dust quickly settled. They regained regained their footing and looked back to Hela, standing unscathed by the blast. The remnants of Mjolnir sat at her feet, a smoking pile of rubble. She had not broken a sweat at the action.

As Thor and Loki stood helpless, she reached her hands to her head. As she pushed back the unkempt black hair, an obsidian crown adorned with four demonic antlers on either side took its place. The image was petrifying. She soon formed a pair of her blades in each hand and began toward them. Loki was sure she'd kill them.

"Bring us back!" Loki shouted to the heavens in a panic. He called to summon the Bifröst to take them away from certain death.

"No!" Thor called out too late as the bright rainbow lights engulfed them. They both flew at enormous speed, racing in the space bridge toward Asgard. Loki kept his eyes forward while Thor looked down past us.

"Loki!" Thor shouted. He looked down to see Hela in pursuit. Quickly, he pulled a blade of his own and threw it at her, aiming for her exposed neck. Why he thought such a simple tool would subdue her after she just destroyed one of the mightiest weapons in all the known realms was beyond him. She quickly deflected the knife back toward him. With all he could muster, Loki moved out of its path. It continued past him and continued toward Thor. Loki attempted to reach out to catch it. It was too late. It struck Thor's chestplate before he could do so. The force of the hit knocked him from the path of the Bifröst to unknown space. Loki once again looked back down to Hela. She smirked when their eyes met. The power and confidence of hers put fear and weakness into his.

Hela lurched forward, flying past him and speeding toward Asgard at an impossible pace. If she got there, her power would only continue to grow. To what end, Loki am uncertain, but he wasn't keen on finding out. They grew further and further apart until she was finally out of his sight. It would only be a few seconds before he reached Asgard, but he knew that she must already be there. He hoped no one stood on the other side of the gate as they would surely perish. They would need the entire military to put up a fight with someone of her strength. Even then he doubted they would manage, and there he was just about to emerge where she surely stood waiting to dispatch him. Loki closed his eyes and braced for death. Without Thor at his side, he had a feeling there would be no resurrections this time. Even lost in space, he was sure Thor was safer than he was going to be on Asgard.

Soon, the light ahead of Loki's closed eyelids dimmed. He felt solid ground at his feet. When he finally arrived, he heard only silence. Still, he knew that when he opened his eyes, he would only see the deceased sprawled across the floor and Hela halfway across the bridge to the mainland of Asgard. He was right about one of those things. When he finally could bare to see the damage she'd already caused, Loki could feel a tightness in his abdomen. There on the floor just before him lay Fandral and Volstagg. Each of their dead bodies were pierced with Hela's blades. Two of Asgard's greatest warriors and some of Thor's closest friends disposed of in an instant. He wouldn't dwell on it.

He turned his gaze over and there Hela still stood just a few meters away. Skurge was on his knees in front of her for but a second before another of her blades swept across his throat. He toppled over. His hands were wrapped around his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the gushing blood. Hela simply stood over him as he gasped for air. Loki stayed put at the gate contemplating his next move. Witnessing death was hardly new to him but, with his distaste to inflict it anymore, it only made him sick. These people that have devoted their lives to defending their home were dead as a result of his own incompetence. There was no time to dwell on blaming himself now. Hela had to be stopped before she killed anyone else.

Skurge finally gave up the last of his efforts while Hela chuckled over his dead body. Loki wouldn't be able to save him, but at least he could take her while she was distracted. Quietly, he began walking toward her. She turned around swiftly.

"Why thank you for the easy transport, dear," She mocked.

"You'll pay for what you've done here," Loki said as he stopped in his steps.

"I'm afraid I didn't learn your name back down on that filthy rock," She began walking toward him.

"I am Loki, Son of Odin. Rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim. God of Mischief," he announced himself as she got closer.

"Oh, now you... you look like one of us. Surely resemble me, at least." She said when she was finally within his reach.

This was his opportunity. With daggers drawn, Loki lurched forward. His hand flew the knife toward her, aimed for her heart. He pierced her body with all of his strength. Hela fell to her knees just in front of him. Her hand raced to the fatal wound he'd inflicted. She didn't scream. She didn't speak. She only looked up to face him while he stood over her. Loki couldn't help but smile at the pained expression on her face. Killing her was more than worth sparing Asgard her wrath.

"You stood no chance to rule," He insured her in her final breaths. Her reaction was hardly that of the defeated witch that he had expected. She began to speak.

"You are like me," She paused, putting on a smile of her own, making his fall, "but, I was never so naive."

Suddenly, his blade fell through her as if she were a ghost. Loki didn't have time to process it before a fierce fiery burn filled his body. He cursed in agony. As he started falling to the floor, something caught him before he would be sprawled across it. He caught sight of his left leg where the pain was most immense. It stayed in a standing position, having been impaled and held upright by an obsidian black stalagmite that broke through the floor. He couldn't move. He supported himself at the knee of his remaining leg, looking around frantically looking for the cause. He turned back down at the wounded Hela. Suddenly Loki heard a sinister laugh from behind his back. What he believed to be the dying victim in front of him faded away into a black mist. A simple mirror illusion like his own. He felt so stupid to fall for such a simple trick.

Hela's footsteps clicked on the floor as her true form approached him from behind. He tried all he could to move his injured leg, but it was of no use. He stopped when she was finally looming over him. He composed myself as he could, hoping to remain valiant through his apparently nearing execution. Not that anyone would have been around to see it, had it happened.

"And now here you are," Hela spoke down to him, "Kneeling before your Queen."

She wore a confident smile. Loki watched as yet another black blade filled her hand. This would be the one that finally ended him and there was nothing he could do about it. She pushed the length of it forward, resting it against his throat. He braced for death. It didn't come.

The broadside of her blade touched under his chin. She tilted his head back, forcing him to look up to her eyes. He'd assumed she would tend to stare down her victims before killing them, just as he used to. Her gaze was chilling. Neither of them moved. She only stood there staring. The silence became unbearable.

"If you're going to kill me…" Loki spoke softly, willing her to finish it. She tilted her head, seemingly thrown by his words.

"Kill you?" She questioned him, retracting her blade away from his neck. "What type of older Sister would that make me?"

Now he was utterly unsure of what would happen next. He figured she must be toying with him. Hela clearly had no problem slaughtering the rest of the room without a thought. He would not expect siblinghood to be a hindrance of someone so cruel. The blade disintegrated into the same black mist as before, leaving her hands bare. She reached out, placing her fingers against his cheek. Her touch was cold as ice, even for someone of his true bloodline. He looked at her hand as she began to caress his face. Soon, she crouched in front of him, bringing her face level with his.

"No," Hela spoke again, this time almost at a whisper, "I would prefer to get to know you, brother Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki did not recall much between the encounter at the gate and the moment he woke up in the medical center. He woke to wrist bound to the side of the hospital bed. The room was empty of any medical staff. It also appeared darker than normal. In the moment, he attempted to convince himself that the battle with Hela was nothing but a nightmare. A simple dream, perhaps. He began sit up the bed. Unfortunately, there was a painful reminder that it had all indeed happened as he remembered it. Loki quickly fell to his back again. His leg burned from it's injury. With his free hand, he tugged at the green blanket that sat over him. With effort, he tilted his head forward to witness the damage. Loki looked past the edge of his loosely fitting undershorts, which were apparently the only clothing he wasn't stripped of in here. Around the wound was a thick bandage, but the skin surrounding it was darkened black and blue. He cringed at the sight of it, but was suddenly distracted by something far more haunting.

Loki gasped when her face forced itself into view just above his. "You're recovering well, Brother," She said, smiling down at him. He stared back silently as she walked from behind the bed. There was a clear difference in her appearance from their last meeting. The black crown she wore was more polished and shining. She wore the same tight outfit, but now it was untattered and the metal framing glowed a deep green. When she knelt at his side, even her face was more youthful than when they'd first met. Less a vile witch, now more a dark goddess. He stayed quiet, the only tool at his disposal being a petty dreadful gaze. She only raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" She asked. He furrowed his brow in protest.

"Thank you? Are you serious?" He spoke. "For slaughtering my friends or impaling me?" he growled. She laughed off his spiteful tone.

"For delivering you here to recover," she clarified. Loki shook his head and turned away from her.

"You'll never get gratitude from me," He insured her. She sighed in response, but Loki was sure she was only tooling with me.

"What about for allowing you to live?" She asked, cupping his chin and trying to make him face her again. He resisted, slapping her hand away with his own.

"You should have let me die," Loki said back.

"Now that's simply no way to treat family," she argued. 'Family' her voice echoed in his mind. He quickly turned to her again with rage.

"You!" He shouted, "You're not family of mine!"

She closed her eyes and smirked. Loki would have slapped the pompous smile from her face if is freed arm could reach so far across the bed.

"Perhaps our blood is different, Loki," She looked at him again, "but you and I share so much more than you're willing to admit. Besides, we both called him Father."

His blood boiled. He turned to face the ceiling again. Ignorance would hardly kill her, but he thought she would have to leave eventually if he stayed silent.

"Well, maybe if you won't thank your dear old Sister for your fast healing," She said as she stood to her feet again, "you'll at least thank your Queen."

'Queen' she declared herself to him again, just as she did on Earth. He had to bite his lip to stop himself calling her out. He wouldn't grant her the satisfaction of superiority again. She began to chuckle.

"You know," she started, "as your queen, I can see that your leg is entirely healed by sundown."

He ignored her still.

"Or…" Loki could only see her hand move for a split second before her palm landed lightly over his wound. "I could keep you in here indefinitely."

Loki cringed at the pain as she pressed down on his leg. He forced his composure back to ordinary, but when he looked at her, he didn't believe she bought it.

"A simple 'thank you ' is all I need."

She pressed harder. His body began to tremble against his trying strength. His head rocked back and forth. The pain was unbearable.

" Thank you, my queen." She mocked with a smile. She was enjoying this. Still, he said nothing. Harder she pressed and in a moment, Loki was sure he was beginning to hallucinate from the torture. Through his blurred vision, he would swear he saw a saw the glow of red eyes and a silhouette of curved horns at either side. Or maybe it was a trick of hers being planted in his mind. He had no idea. With all of his power, he stopped himself from responding to her demand of gratitude, but he couldn't last much longer. When her fingers finally dug into his flesh, his instincts took the best of him.

"Alright!" He shouted. "That's enough!"

She drew back slightly, but still she had her palm pressed on his wound.

"Say it," She ordered once more. He looked to her again as his vision began to clear up. Her smile was gone and she wore a hauntingly indifferent expression. Loki let in a breath and barred his teeth.

"Thank you," he forced himself to say. She nodded, but didn't take her hand away.

" Thank you… what?" She asked.

"Thank you…" Loki began, but stopped himself from addressing her as his queen. He didn't care to stay in this pain any longer, though. He forced himself to indulge her. "...sister."

Her smile returned to her face and her hand to her own side.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked. "I'll see to it that you're fixed soon," She said before bending her face back over his again. Loki felt her lips lay a light kiss on his forehead. It was as chilling as her skin before. "Until next time, Brother," She said before turning toward the doorway. Loki watched as she walked away and finally left and the door slide closed behind her.

He let out a breath of relief and exhaustion. Now his leg had become numb around the wound, likely from the excruciating abuse it'd taken. Soon he calmed the rest of his body, to the best of his ability. Even though she was gone, he still felt a presence around him. Loki scanned the dim room, sure it was empty, but equally sure he wasn't alone. He looked back to the opposite corner. There he felt my body go flush. Looking back from the dark corner of the room were the same red eyes. He stared back, spotting the crude shapes of the horns around them, but no other defining features visible from the darkness. They weren't visible for long. The eyes turned away after only a second or two of his studying them. He was intrigued, but still didn't know if what he was seeing was real. He wondered if this could be a guard of Hela. Perhaps just another patient in the infirmary? But Hela didn't take prisoners, aside from himself. She killed everyone else she saw at the gate, and surely anyone else who opposed her. Asgardians were hardly cowards. They would all fight for their home, but here she was just a moment ago, still standing.

Judging from his wound, he must not have been here unconscious for more than a day or two. That would be more than enough time for someone of her power, now amplified by being present in Asgard, to seize it. That was a bothersome thought. Though she was the one to have likely spilled it, Loki couldn't help but feel the burden of their blood on his hands. His calling for the Bifrost led to this. Last Asgard knew of him, they'd only seen him lie to them by taking his Father's place. With him in his position, they still flourished. Loki had finally been able to rule Asgard with prosperity. Now, they were probably only in calamity and only by his own mistakes.

He lied on the bed, cursing himself for letting this all happen. He wasn't able to sulk for long, be it a good thing or bad. The door slid open again. He was relieved to not see Hela come back through, but rather a nurse. She walked toward him, a look of fear and anger in her eyes. She finally stood over him, but he did not recognize her as being regularly staffed here.

"What is this?" Loki asked of her. She didn't say anything. She reached toward her waist-pack and retrieved a syringe with a small dose of a green fluid. She trembled in front of him. He had no time to question her further before she forced it into his arm. Loki winced in shock at the quick motion and jab, watching as the mystery liquid was pumped into is blood. She left swiftly without a word. He quickly started to feel numb again, now across his entire body. An anesthetic, it seemed. His eyelids began to feel heavy. A strong anesthetic. He turned and looked to the dark corner again as his vision began to fade. He saw the red eyes before his own finally fell shut again.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke again, this time in a far more familiar setting: His personal chambers. The light of the rising morning star illuminated the room from the open balcony. His eyes scanned his surroundings as he lay in his luxurious bed. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. No sign of Hela hovering over him like before. Sure he was alone, he immediately checked his wrists and was relieved to find them unrestrained.

When he began to sit up, his leg no longer burned with a sun's intensity. He quickly pulled the light blanket that covered him only from the waist down. Unfazed by his apparent nakedness, he studied his leg with the clear daylight beaming down on it. There was nothing but his own familiar pale skin. No bruises or scars to be seen. Intrigued, or possibly in denial of being able to recover from such a wound, he rested his hand on his thigh, pressing with the faintest pressure. It was apparently no trick of the eye. He was healed. He couldn't help but let out a breath of astonishment. To that, he got a startling response.

"Awake already, love?" A soft feminine voice asked. Loki may nearly have jumped out of his own skin at the sound of it. His eyes darted down to a body laying at his side. He saw only her dark hair and the fair skin of her shoulders as she faces away from him. With haste, he vacated the bed, and stood to his feet.

"Oi, Loki!" The woman shouts as she turns over to reveal herself. "What the hell are you doing?" She asks with a confused and bothered tone. He didn't answer. Instead, he analyzed the woman who stared back up at him waiting for a response.

"Sif?" Loki finally spoke, bewildered to find his friend laying in his bed. Quickly realizing his bareness, he reached for a pillow to cover himself. Plenty of questions came to mind, considering the state of affairs in Asgard while she lay there, but he settled on the most basic. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked loudly, backing away from the bed.

"Well, I'm trying to have a proper sleep," Sif casually explains, pausing to yawn and stretch her arms. "And you look as if you've seen a rogue Kree," She then proped her head up by her elbow, looking back at him to explain himself.

Still confused, Loki continued on. "Yes, I can see that you're trying to sleep, but why are you doing it in my chambers?" He asked, taking a second too long to register her own nudity. He averted his gaze. "And for Odin's sake, would you hide your shame?" He requested quietly, as not to attract any more sensitive eavesdroppers than he may already have.

"What wrong?" She chuckled, pulling the blanket over her breasts. "Afraid to see what you had your hands full of last night?"

"What are you on about?" Loki fiercely inquired, looking back to her again. Her expression changed from one of amused confusion to one of concern.

"Loki, are you alright?" She asked as she sat up more properly.

Loki opened his mouth to respond, but hadn't anything to say. He simply stood there, puzzled. He had no idea how long it's been. He knew his leg didn't heal over the course of a few more hours or days. What chaos must have ensued this entire time he had been comatose in recovery? Had Hela been defeated in his time asleep? In just the days since he was wounded and woke up in the infirmary, Hela must have slaughtered any Asgardian that stood in her way when she seized power. Sif surely couldn't have done it on her own, gifted a warrior as she may be. So many questions filled Loki's mind, but he had to get ahold of himself instead of standing there silent and dumbfounded.

"How long was I asleep?" He finally asked, looking to the ground to find his trousers lazily discarded among a pile of our clothes.

"A few hours, I suppose," She answered while he retrieved them. As he began to lift his leg to put them on, he looked back to her again. He nodded his head, indicating her to look away.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she turned her worried eyes to the morning sky outside as he pulled them up and fastened them around his waist.

"Where's Hela?" He asked, "Do you know if Thor is alive?" She looked back to Loki again, confused even further.

"Wha..? Of course Thor is alive," She assured him, much to his relief. "Who's Hela?"

"Are you serious?" He sneered, growing frustrated. "Hela: The cruel goddess who slaughtered our friends and colleagues," He pointed to the spot of his former wound, "Hela: The woman who impaled my leg and tortured me in the hospital!"

"What friends?" Sif kept trying to ask, "Loki, your leg is fine! What is going on with you?" Her concerned look was growing more convincingly genuine. She tapped her palm on the bed, suggesting he take a seat next to her. Again, Loki didn't know what to say. There was no logic to her presence or her confusion. No logic to his healed leg. None other than...

No. Hela wasn't some figment of his imagination. He remembered every detail of her arrival so clearly. He could see it in his head now: Thor knocked from the space bridge, the bodies of two of Asgard's greatest warriors lifeless on the ground, Skurge holding his bleeding neck, Hela crushing his badly hurt thigh. It was all real, but it was all clearly unbeknownst to Sif, who sat shaking her head. Something was wrong with her, but even this didn't explain why she was bare breasted (and likely more bare beyond the rest of the blanket) in his bed.

Loki looked to the floor, retrieving his undershirt from the pile, and taking a breath to himself. He compiled his thoughts, readying himself to calmly explain all that he knew happened and hoping she would be able to fill in some gaps. He finally sat next to her, buttoning the middle of the shirt closed. In the corner of his eye, He saw her push her luscious golden blonde hair behind her… her golden- His eyes shot back to her and much to his horror, there still layed a naked person in his bed.

"Brother!?" Loki shouted while jumping from the bed, this time losing his footing and landing on his ass. Thor let out a hearty laugh. Loki climbed up to his knees. He looked to Thor, baffled at his smiling face. What sorcery was this? Was this a trick? No, of course not. He knew neither Thor or Sif were trained in magic enough to change their form.

"Something wrong, Brother?" Thor asked. Adding to Loki's mystified state, his face was now lit only by the burning candles atop his night table and the morning star's place outside was taken by the second moon of Asgard.

"Brother?"

A cool breeze flooded the room from the balcony. Loki shuddered, attempting to move his arms to his sides to warm himself.

"Brother?"

Only one came to aid while the other didn't move and now he realized he was back to wearing only my undershorts from the infirmary.

"Oh, Brother ?" Her haunting voice emerged as his eyes opened. There he still was, restrained in the hospital bed. Of course, he'd been fooled by his own dream. In his weak, waking fluster, he looked around the room. It wasn't dark like before. Now he could see everything clearly with the light of day shining on the walls. He caught sight of his leg, which now was free of any bandage, but still badly bruised.

"Loki!" Hela shouted, causing him to jerk his head in the direction of her call. She stood at his side again, wearing a smile on her face. He was nearly blinded by the reflection of the sun on her polished crown. As reality set in for him, she raised her hand over his leg. He squirmed, bracing for another torture session. She drew her hand back ever so slightly at his reaction.

"I told you I'd have you healed," She pointed to the bruise. "Nearly good as new."

"And I suppose you want me to thank you again?" Loki muttered, pulling himself up to sit. He strained, finding his muscles weak. She put hand at the back of his shoulder to help him position himself. He swatted her away.

"Oh, you're quite the joker, aren't you?" She cackled, before turning half serious again. "How does it feel?"

He began to move the leg as well as he could. Aside from being a bit weak, it burned no more. Still, he wasn't going to give her any satisfaction. Not that she deserved any in the first place.

"It felt better before you stabbed it."

"In my defense, you were attempting to kill me," she said with a laugh. Her audacity knew no bounds. He rotated his lower half to face her, letting his legs fall over the edge of the bed below the knees. She still smiled confidently. Infuriatingly so.

"And you had just killed several people yourself and were ready to kill me and Thor," He looked up to her eyes, reminding her of what she already knew. Her smile dropped and she raised a brow.

"Kill you?" She shook her head. "No, Brother. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to kill you back at the bridge. I believe the quote was 'What type of older Sister would that make me?' "

Again with those words. "Stop that!" Loki barked at her, "You're not my sister." She rolled her eyes.

"If only saying it would make it so. Deny it all you want, but the only reason you're alive and well is because I take care of my own."

She was unbearable. Loki dropped his head into his hands, tired of her talk. Tired of her completely. Again it occurred to him that this was probably his own fault. But what could he do now? There is no way he could fight her on his own, especially now in his weakened shape. He looked to the door. It only teased escape that he knew was impossible. He thought of Thor, likely dead in space. Maybe he would have preferred that fate, if only to relieve himself the blood on his hands.

Loki thought of anything, anyone that could help. Perhaps if those Avengers knew what had happened to their teammate's home world, they could offer assistance. A fool's dream, though. Earth's technology hadn't advanced nearly enough to get them here in time.

'Time' the word sparked an idea. ' Time… Stone. Infinity stones! The Space Stone!'

Surely that could be a means of escape. Not any moment soon, but there it sat in Odin's treasure room if Hela hadn't yet seized it. If she was truly so serious about her 'brother' and his well-being, then perhaps playing her heart could mean getting out of here. This is what he would do once he regained his strength. Gods willing, of course.

"Chin up, brother," Hela cut into his contemplation, touching her fingers to the bottom of his face to make him look her in the eyes again. She quickly withdrew them and her face turned to disgust. "Oh, you're filthy," she said as she wiped his sweat on the bed. "Poor thing, you've been laying here for days without a proper cleaning."

He looked at her, unsure of what would come next. To his surprise, it would be her untying the strap that held him to the bed.

"What is this?" Loki asked.

"Come with me. You're getting a shower."

Under more dire circumstances, he would not comply. He would just lay there in the bed, but he would need to follow her orders for long enough to get his power back and escape. Plus, there is probably no harm in a shower. He could feel the grime all around his body.

She didn't hesitate to put an arm around his back again and practically force him to his feet. His legs felt like jelly. If not for her, Loki would have fallen straight to the hard floor under his own weak power.

"Can you stand?" She inquired.

He started to move his legs, letting blood start to flow properly. Once he could stand by himself, a sense of indignity rushed over him. He was a weak man in a single article of underclothes being escorted to a shower by the most powerful woman in all the land. On top of that, there sat in the back of his mind, the truth that she was his sister as much as he was Thor's brother. He was hardly ever comfortable to be even partially disrobed in front of Thor, but this seemed a tad bit more shameful. She must have seen the embarrassment in his eyes. She shook her head and smirked in amusement.

"Follow me," she said and grabbed his wrist and starting toward the door.

With his legs barely working, he kept close behind her as she marched through the infirmary halls. The building was so barren, empty of any staff. Not even a sign of the nurse who injected him or- The red eyes! Loki still hadn't a clue what to make of that. In any case, at least they weren't seeing him in this fashion. Perhaps casting glamour would be an idea, but it would be better not to agitate Hela by using magic. They continued on down several hallways, eventually ending up at a pair of double doors that led outside. He stopped in his tracks. She didn't and nearly pulled him over. Before he would stumble forward, she stopped and turned to him.

"Problem?"

"It's… a little public outside, isn't it?" He responded, gesturing down his body.

"Are you so afraid?" She started to mock. "I thought you were meant to be brave. A little public indecency won't do you any harm."

She smiled sadistically.

"Well, I-"

"Oh, stop. You'll hardly be openly harassed when you're being escorted by the Queen of Asgard herself. Besides, you're such an incredibly handsome man. They should be thrilled to see you." She tried to assure him, tugging at his wrist and pushing the door open with her other hand and beckoning him through.

Loki decided, or was forced into thinking, a little humiliation is a small price to pay for eventual escape. He nodded and stepped past her to the outside air.

She held his arm behind him, pushing him forward down the golden paved path. He looked around the land. There was something seemingly unusual about it. Though the sun shone on it brilliantly, it was absent of it's normal beauty. There was just something missing, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Perhaps it was the lack of common population. He supposed e don't blame anyone for staying indoors during a tyrannical reign. It wasn't yet clear to him where he was being led. His heart began to race as he started to wonder whether she had tricked him in some way.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "You know the infirmary has showers."

"Sure it does, but I would never make a family member use such filth. The palace facilities are far more up to what you deserve."

They kept walking and before long, Loki spotted a pair of soldiers up ahead the path in front of the palace entrance. They were removing bodies from the main walkways. Bodies that wouldn't need relocation if he hadn't led Hela here, he told himself. As they got closer he could see them stare. Loki looked to the ground, avoiding their looks of judgement.

From behind, he heard Hela shout out to them. "Eyes on the job or your families will be removing your lifeless corpses from where you stand!"

They complied immediately.

Once we finally got to the main gate of the castle, the enormous doors opened themselves and inside stood several guards clad in black armour. In unison, they took a knee and saluted to their queen. Years ago Loki would have called them cowards for kneeling to an invading evil, but he knew that they had no chance to fight. No choice but to do as she commands so that they may live. She marched them past them and to the lift.

They stood close together inside the tube as they were raised to the higher levels. The sound of silence was the only other occupant. Hela kept glancing over to him, smiling, and running her thumb across the top of his wrist. She didn't let that wrist go the whole time. Loki had no idea what to make of it, but she couldn't see the smile he hid inside, knowing that he had an eventual plan of escape ready in motion. He continued to feign ignorance. Soon, the lift stopped and the door opened to reveal that they'd reached the ruler's chambers.

"Come, brother," she pulled him along behind her again. They crossed the spacious living quarters, decorated with the finest minerals and jewels of the cosmos. From the balcony, one could see all of Asgard at this height. Rarely did Loki find himself up here during his parents' rule.

Hela opened the door to the refreshing room and to the massive shower area. It was wide enough for scores of occupants, about five meters in any direction. Each wall shined with a mirror finish, reflecting one another, making several apparitions of Hela and Loki as they stood there.

She pulled his wrist a final time, letting her grip go and ejecting him into the dry shower floor. He looked around, not sure what to do next. Hela didn't move. She just stared at him for a moment.

"Well, go on," she said, pointing to the faucet controller. "Left is hot, right is cold. Nothing new."

He still didn't move.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time?" He asked, genuinely not sure.

"I'm afraid we don't have all day here, brother," she responded.

He nodded. This was strange and humiliating, but Loki knew he had to power through. He reached forward slowly and started to turn each knob that controlled the flow of water. Instantaneously, there was a heavy mist of hot water pumped from the ceiling above him, spreading itself about a meter wide around him. It was incredibly refreshing, but hardly enjoyable with her standing and staring. At least it couldn't get any worse than this.

"Loki? Do you always bathe in your undershorts?"

It got worse. Loki turned to her again, not sure if she was joking.

"Oh, don't be shy," she gave a deviant smile. "There's no one here watching you."

"You're watching me," He reminded her. Humiliation is one thing, but this was going to be too far.

She shook her head. "Right, I guess you were quick to cover yourself in front of your lady friend."

Loki looked at her quizzically, feeling his undershorts begin to soak up the heavy amount of water. He hadn't any idea what she was talking about. She tilted her head. "Sif, was it?" She continued.

No, she couldn't be referring to-

"I know it was hardly your first time waking up with a woman in your bed," She said, much to his shock. She must have invaded his mind in his sleep. What else did she know? Could she have been reading his thoughts this entire time? Were his plans of escape for nothing? He felt a weakness in his legs, sure he had been figured out. He looked to the floor as his eyes widened, hoping she hadn't seen anything else in his head. Hela's mouth fell to a frown when she saw his clear dismay.

"How did you-?" He started to ask before she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I know it's unkind to intrude," She dishonestly apologized. "I just have an affinity for dreams and it's been so long since I've gotten to see anyone's but my own."

Loki was relieved she'd only looked into his dreams. He was still safe, for the moment.

"Especially a sexy dream like that," she continued. "From the moment I saw you, I figured a ravishing young man as yourself would have no problem with a bit of flesh."

His head jumped back up, hearing the awkward compliment. A century ago, she may be right, but he's hardly the womanizer he was then. If all she was going to do was stand here and mock him, he would much rather go back down to the infirmary. Hela had stepped closer to him. She looked into his eyes and raised one edge of her lip.

"Would it make you feel more comfortable if I stripped down, as well?" She said teasingly. She raised her hands to her head and pushed them back. Behind them the black crown disappeared, giving way to her natural black hair. She drew the dark locks over her shoulders and let them rest behind her back. Loki didn't care to humour her apparent joke. He just stood in the mist waiting for her to leave him be. She would make clear that leaving him alone wasn't her plan at all.

She started to walk toward him, her stride slow and devilishly provocative. Once she entered the shower floor, a separate mist of water engulfed her. She continued toward him, not breaking eye-contact or her freakish smile. Loki stepped backward, not letting her get close. He felt his back hit the wall. There was nowhere to go from here. His breathing began to hasten. She got closer and closer, approaching so slowly.

Within just a few seconds, she was standing just inches away and he was pressed firmly against the wall. She stepped even closer, pressing her body, still clad in her black attire, against his chest. He could feel his violently fast heartbeat reverberate against her now. He wanted to tell her to stop this madness. To push her away and rid himself of this disgusting encounter. No words found their way out. She would overpower him if he made any move.

Her hand landed on his side and she slowly rode it up the length of his body and to his neck. He nearly choked on the quick gasps of air before he felt her move her face forward.

The freezing touch of her lips on his burned with the incestuous depravity of the situation. Every second felt like an hour as she kissed kissed lips so forcefully. He knew she was staring at him as he tried to look away, but her face - their faces - reflected across every wall he could look to. He silently cursed Odin's pretentious decor.

Her hand fell from his neck and found its way back down his body. Now He felt each of her hands around his waist. He cringed as her thumbs breached the waistband of his undershorts. Instinctively, he grabbed hands as she started to pull them down. She quickly turned it around, strongly crushing his hands in hers.

"You have nothing to hide from me, brother, "sse spoke soft, but earnestly to her own regard. The way she drew out the sibling title was horrid in its own right. "You don't want to fight this," she continued. She released his hands and returned to his now completely drenched shorts. She finally pulled them down, releasing the rest of his flesh to the open air and hot water. He could hear her emit disgustingly impressed sound. She bit her lip as she stared at his exposure and began to nod, before continuing her dreadful dialogue.

"And your sister, " she grabbed his chin again, forcing him to face her directly, "has nothing to hide from you."

She temporarily released him and stepped back, just a pace. Loki watched as she raised her index finger to the middle of her collar and begin to trail it down the front of her body. Above it, her tight clothing disintegrated into a black mist which dissolved in the air. She continued all the way down to the bottom of her waist and was soon standing completely naked in front of him.

Her skin, from head to toe, was as pale as her face. The water made her shine from the lights above. She looked toward the mirror for a moment, admiring her own fit and curved form before looking back to me. He still stood frozen in the hot water. She stepped back into a tight vicinity. Her bare breasts now pressed firmly into him. She brought her close once more, pushing her lips onto the side of his neck.. Her hands began to glide over his body, up to his shoulders, then down his arms.

She took his hands in hers, softly this time, and started to guide him around the shower floor to the soap dispensary. Loki stood in the middle of the floor, not even a wall now to brace him.

"Stand here. Don't move. Let your sister take care of you."

Loki did as she demanded. She stepped away behind him and returned within just a few seconds with her hands around either side of his chest. Loki felt as she started soaping his body with her hands, slow and gently. She continued on his chest, working around to his back. Then his shoulders and down the length of his arms. He could feel her lower herself down to the floor as she lathered his legs and standing back to her feet when she was done.

She brought herself back around to stand in front of him as she ran her fingers through every inch of his hair. With her hands at the back of his head, she took the opportunity to force her lips against his again, if only for a second. They lowered back down again so she could finish cleaning the last part of his body. Her slippery soapy hands rubbed against his hips, moving inward together, closer and closer until she closed them over his soft dick. At her touch there, Loki felt a brutally shameful surge of blood rush down to it.

Nothing came further of it. She let his body free after she was done with her tender scrubbing. Now with the water rinsing away the rest of the soap, she wrapped her arms around his back, bringing her skin against his. She kissed his neck and cheek, before whispering into his ear.

"Say it again, Loki."

"...what?" His mouth spoke for him, automatically responding in fear of what consequence his ignorance would bring.

"What you said in the infirmary," She quietly told me, "After I saved your life."

There was a heavy lump in his throat now, almost disallowing him to speak another word.

" Thank… " Hela echoed the harrowing words, " you… "

"...sister."


	4. Chapter 4

"You may stay here," she said. They entered the palace's grand bedroom. Hela's fingers were wrapped tightly around Loki. His mind was a mess, barely registering her words. He stood just inside, wrapped in a baggy shirt and light trousers that she'd placed over him out of the shower.

"Can I get you anything?" She turned to him and asked. 'You've done enough' , Loki thought, but simply shook his head, unwilling - unable to speak. She nodded.

"Then I'll be back for you later," She said before releasing his hand and leaving the room. He turned to watch the door close behind her. Around the latch formed a black stone, fusing the door to the frame. She wouldn't have wanted him trying to escape her clutches. He turned back, inspecting the rest of the room. She left the balcony open, but it led nowhere. They were high above the land and only a fool would try to leave that way.

The rest of the room was darkly decorated, far from its original design when his parents resided in it. He'd only been here once before, when he was a very young child. Where he remembered walls of gold were now the darkest black. Where he remembered portraits of his adopted family and him, now etchings in the wall of Hela. Where there were red linens across the sprawling bed, now sat dark green sheets. As a boy he would feel humbled to be present here, but under her rule it was just sickening.

He began to feel a quake in his legs as it dawned on him how real this predicament was. With the realization came regret. With the last of the strength he held, Loki walked toward the bed and collapsed onto it. While it was certainly far more comfortable than the infirmary, he felt disgusted to lay on it. He thought he deserved nothing more than the cold floor for his actions. He even considered the pavement at the base of the castle for a moment.

He wondered if this was this how Odin felt to have his rule taken by an outsider and fear the fate of Asgard. He came to accept that his Father never trusted him as he did Thor. Perhaps now he might think higher of him, compared to Hela's tyrannical rule. Or perhaps his actions served to remind him of her, leading him to never view him as a potential ruler.

Loki could feel the back of his head begin to throb. The thoughts of his failure as king and as a son to him tortured his mind. Thor wouldn't have fallen so easily. He wonder if Thor had made it to Asgard behind her instead of him, things would quickly be back to normal and Hela would be dead or imprisoned. But now Thor is likely dead and he lay here her prisoner. Loki rolled his body over on the bed to gaze toward the sky. At first he assumed the wet drops that rolled down his cheek were from his still wet hair. The sting in his eyes told him otherwise.

He figured he must look pathetic the way he layed here. Tortured by regret, wounded in dishonourable combat, crying alone in his own parents' bed. The only saving grace of the moment was that he was alone. Even after Frigga's death and his imprisonment, it wasn't until Thor's desperate plea for his help that he showed any such emotion. He started to wipe his face, but soon an echo of his mother's voice when he was a boy came to his head. She always told him to let out the negative emotions. She would say that nobody would see it as a weakness, that the strongest warriors of the cosmos let their tears flow. Loki never believed her then, but now there was no one there - no one to judge him for now and Hela would likely not be back for quite a while.

The next few hours of sulking and aching passed slowly. Loki thought his mother delusional. Open emotion did not help at all. It took all of the energy he could muster to finally roll over from the balled-up position he'd wrapped myself into. The room had gone dark since he last opened his eyes. He looked toward the balcony and saw only the night's stars. Rising to his feet to look over the city, he was met with yet another depressing sight. As Loki leaned over the rail, he could see the vastness of what was once the bright and prosperous land. It was peculiar, but not a surprise to see hardly any manufactured light coming from the rest of Asgard now. At least the darkness hid his shame from any onlookers that would normally see him up here. That is, if anyone dared leave their homes in the first place among all this chaos.

He sank down, his back perched against the wall of the balcony. He stared up above. The only thing Hela had not yet blacked out was the sky. Loki wouldn't call what he was feeling 'hope' when he looked up at the stars, but it reminded him that there was still an entire galaxy she had not yet touched. He thought for a brief second that perhaps he might get lucky and that mad Titan who saved him before would show up and put them all out of our misery. If anyone was a match for Hela, it may be him. Of course, there's the rest of the known universe at stake if he would succeed.

His fantasies of being saved came to a halt when he heard the crackling of rocks from back inside the room. When he looked inside, he could only barely see the magic-made lock around the door crumbling and evaporating. Loki stood up cautiously. The door opened slowly and Hela emerged.

"What a day," she said with a sigh. At the snap of her fingers, the room lit up with green flames perched atop each of the candlesticks decorated about. She gave a confused expression when she stared at the empty bed. "Loki?" She asked while darting her head around. Her eyes quickly landed on him standing on the balcony. She smiled. "Ah, there you are."

"Did you think I'd left?" Loki asked, before turning his gaze over the edge of the railing. "Believe me, it was tempting."

She let out a short chuckle before walking toward him. Naturally, Loki stepped back - right into the railing that stopped him from falling over the edge or moving any further.

"Oh, don't joke like that, brother."

Her hair was let down her crown apparently retired for the night.

She was quickly pressed against him, chest-to-chest again. Loki thought this was happening entirely too often now. With one hand, she caressed his shoulder. He didn't care to look her way. Of course, she didn't care that he didn't care. Her other hand landed on his cheek, turning his head to face her. He was getting tired of the smile she wore whenever she looked at him. To his benefit, and his dread, he wouldn't have to look at it long.

Her hand migrated from his cheek to the back of his head. Her lips were forcibly locked to his. He resisted and tried to pull away. Her grip didn't allow such freedom. Loki could only grumble his disdain into her mouth. It didn't stop her from shoving her tongue into his. He expected her to taste like death. No, only normal Asgardian tongue flavours. That made it even worse.

She abruptly pulled her face away from his. Now he was met with her frowning lips and sharp eyes. She stayed silent, apparently studying his face for a few seconds.

"You look stressed, Loki."

'No shit' he thought.

"I'm stressed too."

'Right, because you are only the ultimate power in Asgard now.'

She looked toward the bed, then back to him. Her smile returned.

"Perhaps we should move in from the cold air."

'Oh, no.'

"Come, brother!" She kept her grip on Loki's arm, tugging him with her while she marched toward the bed. She lightly threw him down to the soft mattress. He found it preferable to landing on the hard floor after a thirty-minute fall. That preference changed when she joined him, gracefully dropping next to him while he tried to find a comfortable position. She laid parallel to him, head propped up on a hand and shoulder and staring at him with that increasingly annoying smile. With the green light reflecting on her pale skin, she almost looked alien. It reminded Loki of the Zehoberei people, although the mock-daughter of the Titan was the only he'd ever seen.

"Well," Hela finally spoke up, "we've certainly both had a long past few days, haven't we?"

An angered expression took him over.

"Between being stabbed," he snapped, "having my people slaughtered, falling into a short coma, being kept prisoner, and being violated in the shower - all your doing, by the way - well… I'll say you're quite observant."

Loki threw himself around, turning away from her in a huff.

"Oh, darling," She said from behind his back and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You really are stressed, aren't you?"

He ignored her. She didn't stop.

"Well, there's one way I know to relieve stress."

Loki a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I've already done it myself today, in fact. It really helps, if you want me to show you. Here, roll over." It wasn't as much a suggestion as it was an order as she turned him over to face the ceiling. She brought herself closer, now hovering right over him. Against his will, Loki made himself look at her.

"The only stress relief I need is to be out of your presence!" He grumbled. She rolled her eyes, lips still turned upward.

"Oh, don't be so rude. I want to help you," she said as her hand trailed down his arm slowly. He knew exactly where she was going. He grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop what was about to happen.

" Loki… " she stretched out his name. Her hand continued on it's slow path downward. His stayed firmly attached to her wrist, but it didn't change anything. "Let your sister help you."

"You're not my-" Loki began to shout before he felt her open palm graze the fabric over his groin. He choked on his words and his head jerked toward the opposite wall. Part of him couldn't believe she was doing this again. He finally gathered enough of himself to quietly mumble "You're not my sister."

While any shred of his dignity threw itself over the edge of the balcony, she continued padding over his cock. Loki wasn't going to be able to stop this. He could only hear himself mindlessly begin to plead for her to stop what she was doing. His wishes were nothing compared to hers.

"Shhh…" Hela held a finger over her lips. Her hand dipped below his waistline. "I'm going to make it all better for you, brother ."

Loki didn't know what the point of correcting her again would be. The only thing he could control was his own body. That's what he thought, at least. An even more disgusted feeling set inside him as he felt himself begin to harden at her touch once again. He heard her let out a joyed moan when she realized it as well. She wrapped her hand around his girth and began stroking.

Up and down, she slowly worked his flesh until he was hard as stone. When Loki rolled his head to look at her again, the pained look on his face seemed not to phase her while she bit her bottom lip.

"You see?" She whispered. "It's already starting to work."

Her gaze locked on his cock when she tugged the trousers away.

His mind was running on a sort of autopilot as she continued stroking him off. It was like something out of a fever-dream. This foreign hand wrapped around him, illuminated in a green hue, and only the feeling of shame and wrongfulness surrounding it.

He barely registered when she changed positions. He could feel the shifting in the bed, but it was as though time was frozen and racing at the same time. She had moved herself over him now, her head positioned over his cock. Her clothes had apparently disappeared again, as well.

She licked her lips once before looking him in the eye as she touched her tongue to the tip. She didn't break her eye-contact as she wrapped her lips around as well. There was nothing around to fixate on but her in the mostly dark room. Loki trembled as she managed to fit the entirety of his shaft into her mouth. Once the tingling started and grew strong, he knew he was done-for. She briefly took him out of her mouth to speak quietly.

"Come for me, Loki. Come for your queen,"

She licked the length of the shaft, "For your sister."

Loki threw his head back as it happened. It was the only part he could feel so clearly. The lips and tongue over him. The fingers wrapped around the base. The strong throbbing. The spurts of semen blowing out of him and straight into her mouth.

He heard her swallow his stolen seed down into her throat. He did nothing.

He heard her say "Good boy" as she crawled back to his side. He was silent.

He felt her lips on his again. She wrapped her arms around him, burying herself into his side. He didn't move.

"You see? Look how calm you've become," was the last thing Loki heard her say before he drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
